


I was meant to be yours.

by shootingstargirl120



Series: Miracles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex?, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i sware they love eachother, unfaithful Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Harry finds himself alone with his secret lover while his wife is in the next room.This is the continuation of my miracles series





	I was meant to be yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part i had pre writen. Once again i cleaned this up a bit changed some lines but not alot. The last two part may be a tad different in terms of writing style but i hope you enjoy them just the same. :) hope you guys enjoy!

Miracles where Harrys specialty. If trouble arose you could count on him to be able to pull a miracle straight out of his ass and save the day. There was a catch though after years of being a auor and hundreds of miracle worthy moments Harry has come to realize his miracles don't work on himself. Sometimes they even worked against him. 

'Just like now' Harry thought as he watched his lover talk to his red headed wife, shooting smug knowing looks at Harry. He was tormenting him probably as some form of revenge for even inviting him to this party. He thought back to the way Severus had exploded at the invitation with a twinge of guilt. Harry felt a tingle under the skin of his hand as he grew more agitated by the two having friendly conversation. Absent Mindedly Harry began tugging and pulling at the skin there leaving behind little bloody pick marks. 

Finally severus met Harrys eyes again motioning with his head to the hallway next to where Harry was sitting and excused himself from Ginny’s excited questions about how her little boy was doing in potions. Harry had no other choice but to obey those haunting coal black eyes. Even if the amount of fire whiskey he had consumed was making the room fuzzy around the edges. 

Harry didn't do well with crowds sense the war so no one stoped him as his slightly slumped body walked out of the room. that small miracle was because No one wanted a repeat of Harry physically trying to beat the person who touched him to a bloody pulp only being stopped by severus Snape of all people. Harry shook his head to clear out that memory as he looked for where his secret lover had gone. 

He didn’t have to wait long as a pale hand shot out of a door and pulled the shocked boy who won into a dark room. Sandalwood and spice filled Harrys nostrils and he relaxed. "sev.." "Harry…” His voice was rough against his ear as Severus pressed his front to Harrys back, wanting as much contact as possible. Harry felt sharp teeth on his neck. as they sunk in he moaned. The taller man chuckled evilly as he licked up the little trickle of blood

"better be quiet or your wife will hear you Harry. Wouldn't want her to find us fucking in your bedroom now do you?" Harry covered his mouth to try to hide his loud moan at his lovers words him being hard at this point was a understatement. He was shaking with need his skin tight and tingling begging the potions master to hurt it to make the feeling stop. Severus could feel the shaking as his hands gently caressed Harrys body. He knew what Harry wanted, what he craved. Harry was praying frantically that he would give it to him. He couldn't wait another 3 days for this man to hurt him. 

"I should make you wait harry" Severus’s whispered words caused Harry to become panicked. he pulled away from Snapes embrace and leaned back on the bed. sloppily pulling at the buttons on his dress shirt. Making eye contact with Severus while he did it "please please sev take me I can't wait I need you.." Harry bit his lip his face flushing "please hurt me sev.." He tossed his shirt across the room and began unbuttoning his pants. "how disgustingly desperate you are" Harry knew Severus didn't mean the words. he could see the matching hunger on Severus’s face while he watched Harry strip and beg. 

"only for you sev." The words seemed to trigger something primal from severus. He lunged across the room to Harry slapping his fumbling hands away and ripping the pants off himself. His teeth clicked against Harrys as he pulled them into a bone clashing kiss. Harry moaned into the mans mouth grinding his naked body up into Severus’s fully clothed one. Both men groaned the desperate kiss broken as Severus sat up straddling Harry.! his lust filled eyes meeting bright green ones as he wrapped a hand around Harrys throat cutting off His air supply, making him pant as he watched Severus’s elegant fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt soon discarding it as Harrys head swam. 

The lack of air was making Harrys body tingle by the time severus had managed to remove all of his clothes drool had started leaking from his mouth and his eyes where practically looking at the inside of his skull as he bucked against Severus, his moans coming out as gurgles anytime their skin touched. Finally the potions master let go of his throat and Harry sucked in cooling air to his burning lungs. Only for that air to leave him completely as the older man slammed into his unprepared body. Severus’s hand clamping down over Harrys mouth to keep the scream/moan stifled. 

Harry could feel bruises forming on his cheeks underneath the potion stained fingers and he moaned at the thought. Severus began moving inside Harry his hand leaving his mouth to painfully grip his hips. Harry was losing his mind at this point normally it took him begging to get his lover to be this rough with him. Every thrust was pain filled every breath was a loud strangled gasp from the both of them. They where both falling apart into each other. Harry using severus to forget about the other death eaters and Severus using Harrys pain as a way to stay near the smaller man despite him being married.  
Of course Harry noticed. he could feel it in the feather light touches that always seemed to follow a round of pain. He could feel the love Severus was desperately trying to convey as he wrapped his hand around Harrys weeping cock pumping in time to his trusts, His fingers impossibly soft.

Maybe it was the fire whiskey or the fact that the words had been bubbling up in Harrys confused mind sense the first time the potions master had desperately kissed Harry confessing his feelings in that impulsive act. Or maybe it was just Harry getting lost in the pure ecstasy he felt being with the man. for what ever reason as Harry came the words came as well tumbling from his bruised lips

"I love you severus ah! ..you ah- I was meant to be Mmm yours!" This of course caused the surprised man to pull Harry into a kiss. not the normally sloppy bruising kisses from before, but a passionate one as soft as it was demanding. He kissed Harry like that while he finished deep inside the shaking boy. 

The moment was perfect, that is till Harry still panting looked over Severus’s shoulder to see a flash of red hair and tears "fuck!" Severus watched with guilty eyes as Harry quickly got dressed "I think its best if I where to leave..." Harry nodded sadly he leaned down to kiss his lover on the cheek"please meet me at our normal time" and with that Harry was off to find his wife. He had been waiting for this miracle to blow up in his own face. he just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"happy birthday..harry" Severus whispered to the now dark and cold empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya poor Ginny i forgot i used to be kinda a dick towards her. Dont worry though the next part will be from her perspective where you can see things arnt all doom and gloom for Ms,Potter. Any comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
